Lucy or Luke?
by XxAlmightyxX
Summary: While going on a mission with Team Natsu, Lucy got hit by a magic ball. That's where the tragic starts. Lucy ended up being a boy, chased by fan girls, and obtained wolf slaying magic. Will Lucy be able to return back to a girl and live normal life again? rated t for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 How did it end like this?!

**Hello minna! This is my first fanfic, pls enjoy! I do not own Fairy Tail thought it would be awesome if I do. English is my second language so sorry of grammar or spelling mistake.**

**Summary: **_While going on a mission with Team Natsu, Lucy got hit by a magic ball. Then she transformed into a 19 year old boy! Can Lucy turn back into a girl again?_

**LUCY'S POV**

First I was walking with Team Natsu to the train station in Clover Town, at the next minute a magic ball came crashing to my way. The next second it crashed to me a bright light emerged from it. When I opened my eyes again, I saw the whole team looking at me shocked. "What happened guys?" Weird! My sound is deep and smooth, as if I turned into a man. Bah Lucy! Don't think none sense!

**GRAY'S POV **

Instead of Lucy in front of me, a tall and slender, yet muscular boy was there. What!? Where's Lucy? Then it hit me. LUCY IS TURN INTO A BOY! I was in a shocked stance right now. Happy, Natsu, and Erza are shocked too. "What happened guys?"I guess Lucy still didn't know it yet. "Here Ice Make: Mirror!" she stand up and saw her reflection. The next second, Lucy is screaming her or his head off.

**NATSU'S POV **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Luce is a boy! That is soooooo funny! But I wonder who threw that magic ball? "Luce can you stop screaming? It hurts my ears!" "Sorry Natsu, I'm just shocked."

"Lucy you might consider changing a new cloth." said Erza

"Why?"

"Coz your shirt and skirt is too small for you and you wouldn't want to wear a skirt coz you're a boy now.'' answered ice princess.

"Yeah Luce, Ice princess is right!"

"Who's ice princess flame brain?"

"Wanna go snowman?"

"idiot"

"droopy eyes"

"hahahahahaha!" laughed Lucy

When Lucy was laughing I saw Erza blush really red.

ERZA'S POV

I don't understand. I mean yes, Lucy have a nice body and she's very good looking, charming, and tall. But her laugh is just I don't know, wonderful? Fabulous? Nice? I don't know. I blushed when Lucy smiled at me. "H-hey Lucy call o-out Virgo s-s-so you can c-change! I'll go a-and t-tell the boys t-to stop f-fighting." Why in the fricking world am I stuttering? "oh I almost forgot thanks Erza!" Lucy was hugging a skin to skin contact!(Remember Lucy's shirt is too small for her so her abs is showing)

NO ONE'S POV

"Gate of the maid, Virgo I open thee!"

"Yes Hime?...Ummm what happened Hime?"

" I got transformed into a boy"

"So Hime what do you need?"

"Virgo, can you give me some boy's cloth and a pair of boy's shoes for me?"

"Yes Hime."

5 second later…

"Here Hime."

"thanks Virgo!"

5minutes later….

"I'm done guys!" Lucy is wearing a grey T-shirt with a blackish grey long sleeve jacket and neon bluish swirling pattern on the black part of the jacket(the jacket also have a hood). For the pants, it's just a pair of jeans. She also has a pair of black Converse on. Virgo gave her a MP4 With blue earphones too. There's a wrist band on her right wrist, her keys are all stored in her wrist band(basically its just like my profile pic). Virgo thinks that the whip is not manly so she gave Lucy a Katana (Japanese sword)."Lucy don't you think that you should change your name?" asked Erza.

"Yeah Luce."

"Luce Luce Luce… Ah! How 'bout Luke? Luke Heartfilia." asked Gray

"Good!"

"Ok, so now you're Luke Heartfilia, Lucy Heartfilia's twin brother."

"Wait Luce, why is your eyes blue?"

"I don't know"

"Hey no more talking! Let go back to Magnolia."

"k"

LUKE'S POV

I noticed that all the girls have their eyes on me so I flashed them a smile. "KYAAAAAAA"

"SOOOO HANDSOME!"

"MARRY ME!"

Just as I am walking a crowd of girl walked toward me and asked "What is your name? Are you single? What's your blood type?" and etc.

"Umm my name's Luke Heartfilia, I'm single, and my blood type is A ( just making it up)"

"LUKE-SAMA!" They shouted.

Then they started to chase me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Luke?" asked Erza

"Quick get me outta here!"

"Ok! Quick the train is leaving!"

**TIME SKIP AFTER LUKE WAS SAVED…..**

" Soooooooo tired! At least I made it."

"Luce I'm siiiiick!" moaned Natsu

"Ok L-"

"Luke-sama"

"wha- Virgo?"

"Luke-sama, the Spirit King said that it's a wolf who threw that magic ball! And if you got hit by it, it means you are made to be a wolf-slayer! And by the magic energy you have now, it looks like you have all the elements in wolf-slaying magic."

"What do you mean by all elements?" asked Gray

"Just like dragons, wolves have different kinds too. Like fire wolf, water wolf, and etc. Luke-sama's side affect is becoming a boy. He can only change back in full moon."

"Thx Virgo you may go."

"I'll take me leave Hi-Luke-sama."

**TIME SKIP AFTER THE TRAIN STOPPED AT MAGNOLIA**

**NO ONE'S POV**

Luke is running away from his fan girls right now. After like 5 minutes of running he finally saw the guild door. He kicked open the doors and shouted "Quick! Close the fricking door!" Luckily Erza close the door just in time.

Everyone is now looking at Luke. "Umm excuse me sir, but who are you?"

**Thank you for reading my first fanfic! Pls review to tell me whether you like it or not. Also pls give me some ideas for the next chapter too! Bye^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Water ParkLuke?

**Hello minna! Thank you for the reviews and ideas too. Before we get to the story, I forgot to mention but when Luke change to Lucy, after the full moon is gone Luke will change back into a boy AGAIN. English is my second language. I do not own Fairy Tail, if I do I would make Lucy a boy^3^ **

**Now without further due…. let get on with the story!**

**LAST CHAPTER….**

"_EXCUSE ME SIR, BUT WHO ARE YOU?"_

_Chapter two Water park!_

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Guys it's me Lucy!"

"Lu-Chan?"

"Bunny girl?"

"Love Rival?"

"Lucy-san?"

"Lucy?"

"Child?"

"Cheerleader?"

"Yep I'm Lucy."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Well, it's a long story….."

**TIME SKIP AFTER THE EXPLANATION + GASPING…..**

"So Lu-Chan, you're now a boy plus wolf-slayer?"

"Yep"

"So I can't call you bunny girl anymore…"

"Yep"

"How 'bout bunny boy?'

"Ok…wait, NOT IN YOUR FRIKING LIFE GAJEEL!"

"Sheeh calm down bunny boy."

"I told you NOT to call me that!"

"Yeah yeah bunny boy who haves anger issue."

"ARGH GO TO HELL GAJEEL!" and Luke starts to chase Gajeel around the guild.

"I guess that w-" Erza's words were cut short.

"Luce turned into a wolf!" yelled Natsu. That's rights a wolf.

There in the center of the guild sat a dumb folded wolf. Its fur is grayish black, with streaks of white. Its eyes were blue and cold. "Luc-Luke, can you turn back to human form?" asked Mira.

"Lemme try…" said the wolf.

Then a light emerged from Luke's body and he was transformed back to human form. After the whole incident everyone went back to their own activity.

"Hey Mira, is the master in his office?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Can I change my guild mark color?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Umm pink wouldn't look good on me considering that I'm a boy right now."

**AFTER CHANGING HER GUILD MARK AREA AND COLOR…**

"Hey Luke!"

"Yes Mira?"

"Where's your guild mark located right now? I have to record it to your history."

"It's here!"Said Luke while lifting his shirt while revealing his toned abs and a grayish black guild mark. Most of the girls fainted when they saw him revealing those abs. the fan girls went wild outside the guild. "O-ok your d-done." stuttered Mira."Mira are you ok? Your face is red! Do you want me to carry you to the infirmary?" "No! I'm really fine" "OK"

**ERZA'S POV**

I don't know why but when Luke said he'll carry Mira to the infirmary, I wish he was talking to me! ARGH ERZA GET HOLD OF YOURSELF! I don't understa- "BRATS LISTEN UP!" masters voice interrupted my thoughts."SHUT UP!" I yelled. Everyone shut up quickly. "Thanks Erza. As I was going to say, we are going to the famous and best water park in Fiore!" "YAY!" and the guild went ruckus again."SHUT UP BRATS!" yelled the master. Dead silent. "Good. As I was saying come here at 8 in the morning or else we'll leave without you. Announcement done." and the guild went back to their activity.

**TIME SKIP IN THE MORNING….. LUKE'S POV**

It was only 7:30 when I went the guild (of course he was chased by a mob of girls on the way here).I was wearing a grey v-lined tank top with military pants tucked it my almost knee length armored boot. When I arrived, I saw Mira sweeping the floor. "Here Mira let me help you with the bar." "Umm o-ok" weird why is she stuttering?

**MIRA'S POV**

OMG! Luke is wearing something really revealing today! I bet he'll be a good husband material by the way his cleaning. "Hey Mira did you have breakfast yet?" "Umm no." "Then I'll cook for you!" "Thanks Luke" "hey no pro. You earn it."

**TIME SKIP AFTER MIRA HAS HER BREAKFAST**

He really is a husband material! I mean his breakfast is just delicious. "Well almost everyone is here."Luke said "I guess I'll make myself some breakfast too." Then Wendy came in the guild when Luke finished making his breakfast. "Luke-nii can I have some too?" "Sure say ahhhhhh" "ahhhhh" KYAAAAA! They're just like couples! (Demon match-making mode on) "Babies with blue eyes and blue hair…." The guild sweat dropped. "BRATS TIME TO GO!" "AYE SIR"

**TIME SKIP AT THE WATER PARK….. JUVIA'S POV**

Juvia wants to ride the lover's ride with Gray-sama! But Juvia can't find Gray-sama. Juvia guess Juvia will ride it herself. On the top of the water slide, Juvia saw that it has to be 2 people on the ride. Juvia is sad. Then Juvia saw Luke-sama behind Juvia. Luke-sama is wearing a blue swimming short with green swirly pattern on it. Luke-sama's abs is showing. "Luke-sama can you ride the ride with Juvia?" "Sure!" and Luke-sama flashed a smile to Juvia. Juvia blushed. _No! Bad Juvia! Juvia's heart belongs to Gray-sama. But Luke-sama is soooooo handsome! What is Juvia gonna do?_

"Hey Juvia, are you alright? You're nervous or something?" asked Luke-sama

"No, Juvia is fine! Hey it's our turn!"

"Yeah, it's high and steep."

"Juvia is nervous."

"Don't worry; hug me if you're scared."

"Ok"

**NO ONE'S POV**

On the slide people could see a handsome blond boy hugging the life out of a blue haired girl. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was constantly heard from the blond boy. The blue haired girl was passed out with a lack of blood lost because of nose bleeding (You know why she has a nosebleed don't cha?).

**AFTER THE HORRIBLE SLIDE (AS LUKE CALLED IT) LUKE'S POV**

Argh! That's one damn water slide. I feel like I'm gonna puke. Just as I was climbing out of the pool (note: there's water dripping all over his body which somehow the girls think he's sexier), I saw a crowd of girls running towards me saying random stuffs like:

"THERE 'S LUKE-SAMA!"

"MARRY ME"

"ASCORT ME ON THAT WATER SLIDE TOO!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"LET'S DO SOMETHINGS TOGETHER _(*wink wink)_!"

or "LET ME BE YOUUUUUR BRIDE" and etc.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath before running.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Luke is now hiding inside the boy's bathroom knowing that the girls can't get in there. It's already 6: 00 p.m. so she decides to change. But just as she's about to walk, she felt herself changing. Her breast turned bigger and she can no longer feel the long staff between her legs. "WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M A GIRL AGAIN!"

"Hime-sama I recommend you to wear a shirt."

"Why Virgo?"

But Virgo just pointed at Laxus who's getting a massive nosebleed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! SORRY LAXUS."

And she ran out of the bathroom.

**LAXUS'S POV**

That Blondie sure got some boobs. I guess that she changed back huh? Then I gotta tell the guild about this…..

**Thanks for reading my chapter again! I will try to update every week….**

**Little hints to you: the next chapter will involve Luke being half naked in the morning while every girls haves a glaring contest!**

**Can't wait! See ya minna bye bye^^**


	3. an

**AUTHOR NOTE READ IT PLS!**

**Dearest readers,**

**I'm really sorry to say this but….I'm not gonna continue the story… JK! Really I'm gonna update like next week or the week after. Sorry! Pls don't hate me! ALSO I have some ideas for my next story **

**I Lost my Emotions: in where Lucy got kicked out of team Natsu and become an all element dragon slayer and a bad ass. Then went back to FT.**

**OR…**

**My Curse: In where Lucy is also kicked out of team Natsu. Then she asks master to take the curse off her and she became a boy again. Then after 2 years he came back as a demon slayer. ps he did not hid his identity and he'll have lots of fan girls.**

**sooo tell me which one you guys like and pls if you guys have read any good Lucy- Suddenly Became- a- Boy story, pls recommend it to me. Include the author and title!**

**Thx XxxAlmightyxxX Out (O^O)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE AND THE WINNER IMPORTANT!

**AUTHOR NOTE READ IT PLS!**

**Dearest readers,**

**I'm really sorry to say this but….I'm not gonna continue the story… JK! Really I'm gonna update like next week or the week after. Sorry! Pls don't hate me! ALSO I have some ideas for my next story **

**I Lost my Emotions: in where Lucy got kicked out of team Natsu and become an all element dragon slayer and a bad ass. Then went back to FT.**

**OR…**

**My Curse: In where Lucy is also kicked out of team Natsu. Then she asks master to take the curse off her and she became a boy again. Then after 2 years he came back as a demon slayer. ps he did not hid his identity and he'll have lots of fan girls.**

**sooo tell me which one you guys like and pls if you guys have read any good Lucy- Suddenly Became- a- Boy story, pls recommend it to me. Include the author and title!**

**Thx XxxAlmightyxxX Out (O^O)**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

Ok this is W-I-E-R-D! I shared a room with Cana, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, and Mira. Now they were picking who should sleep where! So I said I can sleep on the couch but they said no so I just gave in. Then we ended with me, Mira and Wendy on the king size bed, Erza, Juvia, and Cana on the other bed.

Mira's POV

Ok I admit that I, Mirajane Strauss have a crush on Luke Heartfilia. I mean yeah he or she' going to change back to a girl but big deal! A little crush won't do any harm! Right? Mayb-"Mira?" Erza's word startled me. "Wha?" "Pick a stick!" "Oh!" So I did. "Now show everyone your stick!" Erza said.

"I got the same bed as Lucy!" Wendy cheered

"Me too!" I screamed

"Aw!" Juvia sighed

"What? That's not fair!" Cana shouted.

"Argh! I will win next time!" Erza glared at me.

Wendy's POV (cute and sweet…)

Am I being obvious that I like Luke-san? I'm sorry! I just think that Luke-san is kind and handsome... I'm sorry! But I am really happy that I get to sleep with Lucy-san. "Time to sleep!" Charla said. "Ok…" I said.

Time skip midnight…..

Lucy's POV

Its soooooo hot in the room and our air conditioner is broken! I think I will take off my cloth. I mean we are all girls so big deal! So I did.

Time skip (again…) morning

Erza's POV

When I woke up, I saw something that is unforgiveable! A shirtless Luc-Luke hugging Mira and the oh so innocent Wendy! "UBNFORGIVEABLE!" I shouted. Mira and Wendy jumped out of the bed.

NO ONE'S POV

Cana woke up and walked to the refrigerator and fished out sakes then start drinking. Juvia was steaming really hot steams when she saw a shirtless Luke. Only Luke was still sound asleep…III-_-) Then when Erza and Mira's eyes meet, they started glaring at each other. They would have changed into their battle form, but for the sake of Luke they didn't. "What in the world were you thinking Mira!" Erza screamed. "Sleeping." Mira said casually. "I mean taking off Luke's shirt, idiot." "I didn't do that…" Mira answered truthfully. "Do you think I'm 2 years old?" "No." "STOP BICKERING!" Luke suddenly yelled. "Everyone out of the !"

Who would have though our beloved celestial mage is grouchy in the morning?

Let's just say the girls took their bickering in the boys' bedroom… poor things…

Sorry minna I know short chapter and I'm updating too slow. But damn writers block… I promise the next chapter will be longer.

XxAlmightyxX out….. III-_-)


End file.
